List of minor items in Battle for Dream Island
Throughout the Battle for Dream Island series, many minor or insignificant items appeared. Anti-Yoyler A device owned by Fries that is used to revert the Yoyle Metal infection. Appeared (or mentioned)and was used in BFDIA 6 Deleted Scenes on all of the contestants on Freesmart and WOAH Bunch. Earmuffs Earmuffs are one of the many products that have been advertised by Yellow Face. This advertisement took place before the intro in the 6th episode of Battle For BFDI, "Four Goes Too Far". Description The earmuffs are used to protect the user’s ears from loud noises, possibly including Four's screech. They contain 8 artificial ingredients, and are colored blue, white, and gray. They are oversized on Yellow Face, so they are likely very big. Commercial Transcript Trivia * This is the first ad and advertised item on BFB. * These "revolutionary" Earmuffs are a nod to the Revolutionary Headphones from season one. * They also seem to work as a sound transferring device, because when Four screeches into the earmuffs, Yellow Face gets dizzy. Shovel Used in Get Digging, the second episode of BFDIA. Team No-Name uses it to find ingredients that were underground to make Yoylestew. Ingredients Used in many episodes to make different foods. Used in Sweet Tooth to bake a cake, Vomitaco to make a taco, and Get Digging to make Yoylestew. SweetToothIngredients.png VomitacoIngredients.png GetDiggingIngredients1.png GetDiggingIngredients2.png GetDiggingIngredients3.png GetDiggingIngredients4.png GetDiggingIngredients5.png GetDiggingIngredients6.png Donut's Camera Donut's Camera is an item used by Donut in "Questions Answered". It can transmit matter, but it can only go one way. Coverage In "Questions Answered", Donut uses it to communicate with A Better Name Than That, since they are trapped on the moon. Shortly after, Lollipop starts laughing at Donut because he used her nickname (Bagel Brain). Donut grabs her lips and makes her stop. Tennis Ball asks how he's grabbing Lollipop's lips if he's on Earth. Donut explains it's a feature of his new camera. Basketball demands Donut to take them back down to Earth, but Donut tells her it can only go one way. Donut has no other choice than to bring Earth to the moon. The camera is left in space. Bowl Used in Sweet Tooth as part of the baking contest. It was used again in Get Digging by Team No-Name. Ingredients were placed and mixed in the bowl to make Yoylestew. Bowling Ball Used in Bowling, Now With Explosions! as part in the contest. It was used to roll into bowling pins for the contest. Bowling Pin 10 Bowling Pins were used to be knocked down in Bowling, Now With Explosions! as part of the contest. Buttons In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, the Announcer jumped on a 'Delete Bugs' button to delete the bugs he created. In Hurtful!, there were 'Delete Pole' and 'Create Pole' buttons that deleted and created the poles to climb out of the volcano. Knife A weapon used by Leafy and Pin in BFDIA. It was also used by Book to cut a rope in No More Snow!. It was seen again in IDFB, when Leafy planned to throw it when Coiny took some deep fried breaths with Fries. Acidic Spitballs Needle and Gelatin used these to try to disintegrate Leafy in Get Digging. They failed to do so, as Leafy was able to dodge like she did in Lofty. Tacks These tacks were used in a infinite Bubble killing prank by Blocky in Barriers and Pitfalls. Balls Red and Maroon balls were used in Don't Lose Your Marbles as part of the contest. You would have to find a red ball to get points, if a contestant gets a ball earlier, they would get more points. Maroon balls would subtract your score 10 points if you gave it to the Announcer. They were used again in Hurtful! Pencil This pencil was used in X Finds Out His Value to solve an Algebra problem. It was used again in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? Category:Items Category:Weapon Category:Season 1 items Category:Season 2 items Category:Season 4 items Category:Season 3 items